There has been proposed an image forming apparatus which can be connected to a computer and the like through a wireless board by wireless communication. The wireless board is mounted to main body frames.
The main body frames are strength members provided at both sides in a horizontal direction with an image forming unit being interposed therebetween, and are provided to hold the image forming unit. In the related-art image forming apparatus, the main body frames are made of metal. For this reason, the wireless board is arranged at a notched part formed by notching a part of the main body frames.